Fallin'
by kira-chan05
Summary: Shaoran seeking Tomoyo's help to maek a move on Sakura... but what if he falls in love with Tomoyo... will she tell it?


Author's Note: This fic just came out of my mind when my sister (whom apparently is addicted to reading CCS fics) suggested that since we finished the series and its movies; I'll make a story out of my own will. Arigatou Emmie- chan. And this is a song fic, which I decided to do so, since I'm just a starter here so that the flow of the story will be somehow clear. If you have comments and suggestions please feel free to do so, it will really help.

Fallin' is one of the song of our local male artist Janno Gibbs and is used on one of an Asian novels aired here in Philippines entitled (Full House – a Korean Novel), which hit Philippines so hard.

This story happened after graduating high school and now they are studying college.

E-mail: / I don't own Card Captor Sakura!

-----

**Fallin'**

_Oh, yeah…_

_Our little conversations are turned _

_Into little sweet sensations_

_And they're only turning sweeter every time_

It's been a habit of Shaoran Li to talk with Tomoyo Daidouji whenever classes ended. And it was all about Sakura Kinimoto. Li always seek for help on how to make a move for the said girl to show his affections. But everything seems to be topsy-turvy, for her affection for Sakura seemed to disappear every time she talks with this young beautiful lady.

"… Sakura isn't that type of girl, that when you help her carry her stuff to her locker she'll easily think that you have something especial for her or something, she'll just think that maybe you were just thoughtful…" Tomoyo said wearing her casual smiles. It always amuses Shaoran whenever the said girl flashes that sweet smile.

"Tomoyo, I think I'm not into Sakura anymore…" he said. Oh, how he wish that he could gather all his strength to tell this girl that every time they're together he felt so different.

"Honto ni? Li-san, I didn't know that you gave up easily on her…" she said as she slurped on her cappuccino. At the moment they are on one of the famous coffee shop near their university.

"Jie, I'm not giving her up… I just found someone, a special someone to love…" he said in a low tone voice. Looking right at the girl's eyes, he sensed a sweet sensation creped to his body.

"And since when did this occur? Don't tell me that I've been telling things all about my friend and …" she said in a fake-mad tone, shaking her head.

'_It's because I enjoy each of our conversation…'_ those words, unspoken words played on his head.

"Since we entered college, five months or so… and don't worry everything you told me… it will be a secret." Li stirred his frappuccino.

"Tell me, do I know her? Is she as beautiful as Sakura-chan?" She asked so excited.

"You'll know who she is soon…" he said tapping Tomoyo's soft white hands.

_Our friendly get togethers_

_Are turning into visions of forever,_

_If I just believe this foolish heart of mine._

Eriol and Li waited for Sakura and Tomoyo, in their usual meeting place. In front of Mc Donald's. Li's mind wandered at Tomoyo as the two girls approach them.

'_Tomoyo is so beautiful…' _he thought. His eyes darted at Tomoyo's beautiful face down her slim figure.

"Earth to Shaoran Li…" he heard Eriol's voice calling him.

"Hai…" he said.

"Isn't Tomoyo so beautiful?" Eriol teased.

"I think so…" Li said as a reply.

"Am I missing something here… or don't tell me…are you liking her?" Eriol glanced at him. The girls carefully crossed the street.

"Jie...How about you, how is it going with Sakura?" He asked the other, changing the subject.

"Right at the moment… we are just good friends…" Eriol said fixing his glasses, but with a satisfied look on his face… "Hey, don't try changing the subject… What's going on with the two of you?"

Shaoran redden as Eriol asked him this question. He fidgeted a couple times then finally freed his mind.

"I don't know…" the four of them started to walk to the nearby theater. Walking in front were Sakura and Tomoyo followed by the two fellows behind, keeping their distance for their conversation to be somewhat confidential.

"I think you have something for her…" Eriol said.

"What made you think so…?" Shaoran asked a hint of surprise in his face. He knows that Eriol is the wise type of, but not with this situation where he really hides his feelings for the girl.

"Man… I'm a boy and I know if someone likes someone…" he laughed softly. Turning seriously he said. "Why not tell her…"

"I can't tell her…" he sighed.

"And why is that?" the other asked.

Shaoran glanced at Tomoyo who was currently giggling along with Sakura.

"I… I…Don't know…"

"Shaoran… I didn't know that you are a coward when it comes to that kind of stuff…" Eriol said disbelieves, for all he know is that this boy in front of him is the straight- forward type.

"To think of it… I do tell her, will she believe me…will my love be returned to me… I want her to be with me like till I die…" Shaoran said softly, loud enough for Eriol to hear. Eriol simply gave Shaoran a playful punch on the arms.

"Follow your heart…"

_I can't pretend that I'm just a friend_

_Cause I'm thinking maybe we were meant to be._

Shaoran now laid on the comforts of his bed. It was already 11:45 on his wall clock. Lately, he can't sleep well; he just kept on wondering why.

Without a thought he grabbed the headset then dialed an all two familiar number, 788-69-23. He only realized that he was calling someone, when someone picked the phone on the other line.

"Moshi moshi…" it was Tomoyo.

"Moshi moshi… sorry if I disturbed you…" Shaoran said, cursing himself for absently calling Tomoyo.

Yawn

"…it's just okay Li-san… anyways what is with this late night call?"

"Just want to hear your voice…" he said in a soft voice.

"Excuse me. I didn't get that one…"

"…I…I… said, I just need someone to talk to…" Shaoran said smiling on the other line of the phone.

"Is that so? Let me guess…you need help for your special someone" Tomoyo supposed from the tone of the boy's.

"Uhmm, actually…yeah I needed help…from _you_" His voice softens as he utters those last words.

"Oh, how would I help if you won't tell me who that _special someone_ is?" Li blushed at the instant that Tomoyo did those sweet seducing sighs. It took Li a moment to reply to the other line.

"Li…are you still there?" Tomoyo wondered, not feeling Li's presence anymore. Li's perception snapped as he once again heard Tomoyo on the other line.

"Anou… gomen, Tomoyo-chan" he apologized at his sudden embarrassment.

"You don't have to"

"Anou…Tomoyo-chan…I…I…never mind!" his words tangled up as thoughts in his mind started to gather.

"Li-san, we've still got classes tomorrow before weekend comes and we need to get up early…I think I have to go. Ja ne!" Tomoyo hung up the phone at the moment she bid goodbye.

"Tomoyo-chan, matte…I…well." Li hung up the phone in disappointment. He sighed in relief snuggling at his fluffy pillow and soon fell asleep.

_Whenever we're together_

_Wishing that goodbyes would turn to never_

_Cause with you is where _

_I'll always wanna be._

Tangerine glow of sunlight illuminated the grounds of Tokyo University including the four figures who pace along the avenue.

"Ja ne, see ya guys tomorrow!" Eriol waved frantically with Sakura beside her. They walked away hand in hand. Tomoyo and Li smiled back as they see their buds go home happily.

"Aren't they sweet?" Tomoyo giggled hugging Li's left arms then leaning on it. Li blushed in amusement and started fidgeting. Tomoyo's perception awakens when he noticed herself nuzzling against the boy and felt Li fidget. He removed his grip instantly.

"Li-san, I'm so sorry, I just got…" Tomoyo was surprised at the moment Li draw her nearer to him and put his arms on the girl's shoulders.

"Carried away" Li added. He laughed softly then traced the girl's cheeks gently with her fingers. Her amethyst eyes locked with his as he softly gripped her affectionate hands.

"Ahem, Tomoyo-chan, your service is her" a voice from behind them was heard. Tomoyo immediately took away Li's grip. She started to stutter and blush as her fetcher arrived.

"I…I'm so…sorry" she covered it up with her ever sweet smile then rode in their automobile and waved goodbye to Li. She didn't know what happened.

_Whenever I'm beside you_

_All I really wanna do is hold you_

_No one else but you_

_Has meant this much to me_

The school cafeteria was full of students, it's like so hard to find a seat especially if you don't know someone in the university.

Li carried a tray in his hands, he can't recognize the faces surrounding him and so he decided to go get a can of soda on the vending machine.

"Shaoran!" a voice called him. Luckily, it was Eriol which means that he already got a sit.

"… I didn't know that she was that scared…" Eriol continued his story as Li sat beside Tomoyo.

"You don't have to tell that..." Sakura reddened, embarrassed that Eriol told them what had happened yesterday.

"Phew… that was terrible…" Li said as he snapped his soda open. "I never saw this cafeteria with loads of students…"

"I get it, it's like your break time is a little early than ours…" Tomoyo said chewing her food.

The four of them exchanged stories. Meanwhile, Li became silent his eyes darted to Tomoyo's hand.

He never thought how Tomoyo invaded his thoughts. But if ever Tomoyo's a poison, she'd be a sweet poison unstoppably spreading through his veins. Eriol noticed Tomoyo's unease under Li's stare which awhile ago was at the girl's hands but now on her face. Eriol made a double-take, kicking the lower limb of Li.

"Ow… what was that for…" he winced turning to the latter.

"Ahem…" was all the other could say.

"I'm sorry… I just noticed that you bun your hair…" he said making an excuse.

"…I see, Sakura suggested that…" she giggled.

The exchange of tales went on but still Li wondered how he wished that sooner he can get to holding Tomoyo close to him.

_I think I'm fallin'_

_Fallin' in love with you_

_And I don't, I don't know what to do_

_I'm afraid you'd turn away,_

_But I'll say it anyway_

_I think I'm fallin'… for you_

_I'm fallin' for you._

It was again another opportunity for Li to walk Tomoyo home. The night sky showed stars shining above them. The wind blew softly, humming the night song. The two of them walked in an unbearable silence.

"Mind if we go at the park…" Li said.

"Not at all…" the other responded.

They sat onto one of the swing on the park, Tomoyo gazing at the stars and Li staring at her.

'_It's now or never…'_ he thought it was till last night when he made up his mind to tell this girl about his feelings.

"Tomoyo…"

The girl turned around to look at him, his eyes drowned on the pool of the other's. Feeling something weird about the fellow she stood up to stretch.

"Tell me who this girl you're talking about…is" she said.

"She's the most beautiful creature my laid upon, her sweet voice calms me whenever she spoke and she has this smile that almost swept me to my feet whenever she smile… but I'm just a coward and I think I don't deserve her…" Li stood up to face her. "My mind fought my heart as always debating whether to tell her or not… because if I ever told her that she might turn away and be gone forever…" Li's eyes softly stared on the girl's beautiful features. Without thinking twice he embraced the girl tight towards him.

"You own my heart Tomoyo, Cupid sent you for me… you're the one I'm yearning for, for the last few months, and how I wonder that you never get tired as you kept on playing on my mind."

Tomoyo hugged her back.


End file.
